


She-ra Mummy

by Natasha_Skywalker



Category: She-Ra and the Princesses of Power (2018), The Mummy (1999)
Genre: Adventurer Adora, Etherianoligist Catra, F/F, Shera x Mummy au
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-21
Updated: 2020-09-21
Packaged: 2021-03-07 19:13:57
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,048
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26562703
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Natasha_Skywalker/pseuds/Natasha_Skywalker
Summary: Adventurer Adora Randor and Etherianologist Catra, along with a bunch of archaeologists, inadvertently wake up an evil mummy during an archaeological excavation at the ancient city of The Fright Zone.Hey guys, its been a while. Took a long break from writing, but Im happy o get back to it :DSo this AU is still based in Egypt, same plot, just changed names here and there. Eg. like I changed Egyptologist to Etherianologist. I jut could'nt get this AU out of my head so I will write it here. Updates won't be regular, depend on my spare time.So I hope you guys like it :)
Relationships: Adora/Catra (She-Ra), Bow/Glimmer (She-Ra)
Kudos: 17





	She-ra Mummy

**-Etheria-**

** -Brightmoon-City of the Living. Crown jewel of Pharaoh Micah the First-  **

Down in an open plaza. An Arabian horse-drawn Chariot comes barreling forward, driven by Pharaoh Micah ; an aristocratic, virile old man dressed in purple sleeveless robes with a gold collar and shoulder pads adorned with a white moon shaped necklace and gold bracelets.

**-Balcony window- **

Glaring out over the city at the setting sun is a handsome, muscular man dressed in a black shendyt and robe with gold and silver embroidery, a large talisman necklace with wings, slick black hair and intense, evil red eyes

_Home of Hordak, High Priest of Osiris, Keeper of the Dead._

A gorgeous, olive-skinned goddess with green eyes, enters the outer foyer. It takes us a moment to realize that the skin-tight dress she's wearing isn't a dress at all, but rather her entire naked body, apart from several gold bracelets and jewelry and netted veil covering her mouth, has been pained in the ancient First-one's writing, a stunning sight to behold.

_ Birthplace of Light-Spinner. Pharaoh's Mistress. No other man was allowed to touch her. _

She makes her way through the ornate statuary. Six hideous, gold painted bald men stand nearby, blended among the statues. They are the Priests of Osiris. Hordak's guys. Their eyes watch Light-Spinner vanish through the bedroom curtains. Light-Spinner then embraces Hordak, and thy kiss, his hands roam over her perfect body, smearing the paint.

_But for their love, they were willing to risk life itself._

The bald Priests rush over and close the large gold doors. But just as they do, the doors suddenly burst open. The Pharaoh angrily strides in, looking around the room then at the Priests as they bow.

"What are you doing here?", the Priests back away, scared shitless, obviously his arrival was unexpected. Pharaoh strides for the curtains. Throws them back. Light-Spinner stands alone nest to a statue of a cat, her fingers tapping lightly on its head and gives him a sexy smile. Pharaoh sees the smeared body paint and points his finger. 

"Who has touched you?", he questions. Light-Spinner looks at her shoulder and is shocked to see the smeared paint. From behind him, his sword is ripped out of its scabbard. Pharaoh spins around to see that it is Hordak, his most trusted advisor. Pharaoh is shocked. 

"Hordak?... My priest.", behind him, Light-Spinner lifts a dagger and plunges it into his back. The Pharaoh screams, Hordak too raises Pharaoh's sword and slices him. 

The hideous bald Priests slam the doors shut and bolt them tight. Through the curtains, they see the shadows of Light-Spinner and Prime stab away at Pharaoh. Suddenly, the doors are rammed from the other side, Prime and Light-Spinner turn and look.

"Pharaoh's Bodyguards.", The doors are rammed again. Light-Spinner turns to Hordak "You must go! Save yourself!"

"No.", he replies sternly.

"Only you can resurrect me!", she argued. Hordak  's face fills with despair. The doors burst open, men with strange tattoos over their faces and bodies stride in, armed to the teeth. These are the Protectors.

The Priests hustle Hordak out onto the dark balcony just as the Protectors rip through the curtains. Light-Spinner hisses at them.

"My body is no longer his temple!", she then plunges the sword into her own heart.

**-Sand Dunes-Night-**

_ To resurrect Light-Spinner, Hordak and his Priests broke into her crypt and stole her body. They raced deep into the desert, taking Light-Spinner's corpse to the Fright Zone, City of the Dead, ancient burial sight for the sons of Pharaohs and resting place for the wealth of Etheria_

**-Fright Zone-City of the Dead- **

_For his love, Hordak dared the gods' anger by going deep into the city, where he took the black Book of the Dead from its Holy resting place._

A detritus  moat surrounds the cemetery, muck  made out of  filthy water and human remains. Skulls bob in the goop. In the middle of the circle is a strange, twisted altar, Light-Spinner's lifeless body and her five sacred canopic jars placed on her right side in a single row. The Priests gathered in a circle. Their hooded, lifeles s eyes seem dead to this world. Their bald heads rock back forth as they chant, a quiet eerie hum.

_ Light-Spinner's soul had been sent to the dark underworld, her vital organ removed and placed in five sacred canopic jars. _

As Hordak begins to read from The Book of The Dead, a large blob starts to expand in the detritus bog.  A strange mist wafts up out of the dark water and over to the jars, it passes through them  and into Light-Spinner's body. Light-Spinner's eyes suddenly fly wide open with a strangled gasp.

_ Light-Spinner's soul had come back from the dead. _

Hordak lifts a sacrificial knife above  Light-Spinner's breast, about to plunge it down but was held back by hands.

_ But Pharaoh's bodyguards had followed Hordak and stopped him before the ritual could be completed. _

The mist instantly sucks  back out of Light-Spinner's body and implodes back into the black water. _   
_

Hordak's Priests were condemned to be mummified alive

**-Embalming Chamber- **

Inside a torch-lit chamber, Jackal-headed Embalmers used knives, needles and thread, to calmly perform their ghastly surgery on the screaming Priests, who were going insane from the procedure.  


_ As for Hordak, he was condemned to endure the Hom-Dai, the worst of all ancient curses. One so horrible, it had never before been bestowed _

Hordak's tongue was removed by a very sharp knife, after this, he was wrapped in bandages while strapped on a table. He is then laid in a stone sarcophagus. A Embalmer with a large jar steps up and looks into the coffin and empties the jar over Hordak's chest: dozens of scarabs, disgusting dung beetles scurry across his body as he screams, muffled by the bandages. Slowly eaten alive by the bugs. A lid was placed shut over the sarcophagus, locked by strange octagonal key. Buried in he sands, under the Jackal-headed god Anubis.

_ He was to remain sealed inside his sarcophagus, be undead for all eternity. The Protectors would never allow him to be released, for he would arise a walking disease, a plague upon mankind, an unholy flesh-eater with the strength of ages, power over the sands, and the glory of invincibility. _


End file.
